


Second Time Around

by zhanqianlang



Category: aquaman（2018）
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanqianlang/pseuds/zhanqianlang





	Second Time Around

现代AU  
Ooc预警  
重生轮回梗  
大概就是奥姆重生了一百多次，他去了无数平行世界，每一个亚瑟都死了，这是最后一个世界，如果他不能成功他将和他的伴侣一起坠入死亡深渊。  
建议搭配和题目一样的歌观看（Madeline Juno唱的那首）

（一）  
他一如往常回到家，男人在床上睡得香甜，想必一定有个好梦。他摸了摸他英俊的脸，那上面满是和年龄不符的孩子气的天真。赤裸的上身遍布神秘的刺青，是从小时候到现在还未完成的巨大工程。  
“奥姆咪，怎么回来了也不叫醒我。”  
站着的人有一瞬间恍惚，  
“我刚回来你就醒了。”  
亚瑟从床上蹦起来，亲吻了他亲爱的丈夫奥姆。两个人唇舌交缠，难舍难分。亚瑟感觉得到这次奥姆的吻比以往来得都要激烈，就顺势又躺倒在床上，他脱掉了奥姆的外套，露出里面有些凌乱的衬衫。  
“你今天的打扮可不像你，瞧瞧，衣服都乱成这样了。”  
亚瑟拽着奥姆的领带，又狠狠地吻了上去，卧室里只有两个人嘴唇交缠的水声。奥姆一边吻着一边脱掉了亚瑟的裤子，揉上他挺翘的臀部，轻轻地拍了拍，“唔…”他的手指也没有闲着，随手倒了些床边的润滑剂，探进了亚瑟的后穴，那小穴还是一如记忆中的紧致，让人如此舍不得离开。  
“奥姆咪，你动作快一点行吗？”  
亚瑟还没等奥姆回答，就翻身自己坐了上去，两个人皆是惊呼了一声。奥姆再也控制不住了，他硕大的性器在紧致的后穴中穿插着，身上的人是他日思夜想的亚瑟，即使这是最后一次，他也绝对不会放弃他。亚瑟感受到奥姆力度的加大，“唔…嗯啊啊啊啊啊”性器精准地击中了那个点，亚瑟主动把腿盘在他的身上。  
“嗯啊…奥姆咪…你今天…怎么了”  
“别说话了好吗哥哥，这个时候我只想干死你”  
两个人随即又开始新的一轮，只是亚瑟永远也无法看到，那在奥姆眼中难以抑制的悲恸了。  
雷电席卷着雨水，冲刷着一切，窗户上时不时传来被击打的声音。奥姆紧紧的把亚瑟抱在怀里，那力道大的惊人。奥姆吻遍了亚瑟身体的每一处角落，亚瑟的一切，他都想拥有。  
一场酣畅淋漓的性事过后，奥姆抱着亚瑟进了浴室，他亲了亲亚瑟的额头，给他处理被操干的红肿的小穴，他用手捅了捅，小穴里便流出白色的浓稠液体。  
“哥哥，要是我们能有个孩子该多好。”  
“奥姆咪，你怎么突然会有这种想法，你不是一向觉得孩子麻烦吗？况且我是男人，怎么可能生的出孩子，不过孩子也很可爱，我们可以过一段时间去领养一个。”  
奥姆紧紧的抱住了他亲爱的哥哥，“算了，不想养了，他们都没有你好。”  
这对恋人享受着事后的温馨，亚瑟和他的弟弟两个人躺在床上。衣服鞋子撒了一地。并没有人注意到今天诡异的天气和鞋子上点点的血迹。

 

 

 

（二）

亚瑟已经沉沉睡去，奥姆起来穿上了衣服。他急匆匆地离开了家，亚瑟却在他出门之后睁开了眼睛。  
“奥姆……为什么瞒着我”  
他能觉察到他的弟弟和之前不一样了，更警觉，更敏锐，更小心。他有些担心，便在奥姆走之后也出门跟着。  
他看到他的弟弟，他亲爱的奥姆，在与一个陌生的男人交谈，他的弟弟一拳抡倒了对方，对方再也没有醒过来。  
为什么会这样，他的弟弟从没有干过杀人的事。  
他从树丛中走了出来，带着满腔的怒火和不可置信。  
“奥姆，为什么！”  
奥姆看着他，眼神中有一丝慌乱，但很快镇定下来。  
“哥哥你在说什么呢，他没死，我只是打晕了他，他说了一些侮辱你的话，我没法不打他。”  
他很信任弟弟，但是还是走了过去试探了鼻息，他松了口气，带着他不省心的弟弟回家了。  
他没有看到，尚还有一丝呼吸的男人在他走后就化为粉末，被狂风吹到了四面八方。一切仿佛从未发生过，天地归于宁静。

 

最快乐的天使，你可懂得焦虑

羞愧，内疚，啜泣，厌倦，

以及那些可怕的黑夜里，

使心缩成一团皱纸的茫然的恐惧?

最快乐的天使，你可懂得焦虑?

 

最仁慈的天使，你可懂得仇恨

黑暗里握紧拳头 苦涩的眼泪，

那时，复仇女神敲响她地狱里的集合鼓，

并且以首领自命，支配起我们的能力?

最仁慈的天使，你可懂得仇恨? ①  
① ：出自《恶之花》  
Tbc…


End file.
